Intercambio
by Alezti
Summary: Probabilidad que le tocara una mujer:ALTA, una mujer que le cayera mal:BAJA, un hombre: MUY BAJA, el unico hombre sobre la tierra que le gustaba:INEXISTENTE


**Hola a todos…**

**Bueno pues aquí esta la historia que dije que iba publicar desde hace un mes, realmente es una historia que tiene que ver con la navidad o algo así, perdón si ya esta fuera de tiempo, pero realmente quería terminarla y publicarla.**

**También comentar que al parecer hubo un malentendido con la historia de **_**Beso**_**, esa historia es de un solo capitulo, ya no habrá continuación, perdón si no me di a entender.**

**Y pues ahora si los dejo, de antemano gracias a quienes lo lean.**

_**Los personajes no son míos**_

_**Aclaraciones: ooc, AU**_

* * *

><p>Eran épocas navideñas y por desgracia no se escapo ese año del famoso "intercambio de regalos", ella no le veía sentido alguno, pero no importaba su opinión, la maestra fue muy clara al decir que era obligatorio.<p>

Así es como llego a la tienda comercial, específicamente enfrente de la mesa que contenía todo tipo de chocolates decorados para la ocasión.

El intercambio era de chocolates lo cual le quitaba un gran peso de encima, solo tenia que coger cualquiera de esa mesa, compraría una bolsa igual de navideña que todo en diciembre, metería los chocolates en ella y así partiría a la escuela para que le dieran el nombre de la persona a quien le tocaba dar chocolates. Sin embargo tuvo un error: haber llevado a su hermana pequeña y a su mama, ya tenia 10 minutos ahí parada y sus familiares no dejaban de hablar de que chocolate era mas bonito o cual daría mejor impresión y cual de ellos tenia mejor sabor. Chocolate aquí y en China para ella era igual. 10 minutos mas tarde y después de nadar sobre la mesa, su hermana encontró un osito de unos 20cm color beige, con gorrito de Santa Claus que estaba dentro de una cajita roja –para no variar- sosteniendo en sus manos una bolsita con chocolates, y vio como los ojitos de su hermana brillaban y supo que ese seria el regalo de la afortunada, porque sabia que seria mujer a quien le tocaría darle, los hombres eran 5 en el salón y había 25 mujeres, la probabilidad era esa. Y debido a la probabilidad es como le dio el sí al osito con chocolates, para un hombre seria raro. La ventaja del osito era que !no necesitaba envoltura!, por lo que así como llego a su casa lo dejo, y así como lo dejo lo agarro al día siguiente ya listo para conocer a su dueña.

El salón de clases era un caos, las chicas estaban emocionadas por saber a quien le darían los chocolates; todas alucinando con darle a uno de los 5 hombres que habitaban ese salón, los hombres ajenos a todo el escandalo estaban en una esquina platicando sobre la inmortalidad del futbol, en sus respectivos asientos se encontraban bolsas de regalo navideñas bien decoradas – por su mama obviamente- a ninguno de ellos le importaba el asunto del intercambio.

Kagome se limitaba a escucharlos hablar – se sentaba junto a ellos- desde que tan espectacular fue el gol del Chicharito, la derrota de Márquez en el box y hasta como Federer gano el Master, iban con la organización del viaje al próximo mundial cuando entro la irritante maestra de Ingles, a quien le debía el sufrimiento del intercambio. Todos tomaron asientos y la "teacher" rápidamente entrego por filas papelitos en blanco, todos del mismo tamaño, donde tenias que escribir tu nombre completo –como si hubiera otra Kagome en el salón-

Al terminar todos la maestra paso por cada asiento a recoger dicho papel, por cada lugar se permitía revisar el papel y doblarlo ella misma antes de meterlo en una caja. Cuando ya todos los papelitos estuvieron dentro de la caja vino un baile sin ritmo pero con mucha gracia de parte de la maestra, según ella era para que se revolvieran bien. Kagome sentía pena ajena, ¿de verdad tenia que hacer eso?

Aquella señora se sentó en su escritorio, saco una pequeña libretita y luego nombró uno por uno para entregarles el papelito y anotar a quien le tocaba darle, mientras esperaba su turno, vio caras felices, caras tristes, escucho un par de gritos y hasta llego a ver un par de lagrimas de su vecina.

-Kagome Higurashi- grito la maestra, ella se levanto y fue lentamente a ver a quien le tocaría dar ese regalo que traía en su mochila y que por ninguna razón enseñaría antes de su turno. Tomo el papelito, lo guardo en su chamarra y regreso a su lugar, alguno que otro curioso la miraba esperando su reacción al abrir la hoja, pero se quedaron con la curiosidad por que Kagome no abriría el papel hasta su turno. ¿Para que sufrir por adelantado? Era lo que ella se decía.

Minutos después empezó el dichoso intercambio, empezó obviamente la maestra, y de ahí seguiría la cadenita. Vio como su vecina que por cierto se llama Rin, iba directo a Bankotsu- nadie se esperaba eso- ¡oh! Y pensar que las lagrimas que vio antes solo eran de felicidad, bien por ella. Otra afortunada fue Sango una chica bastante matadita- no le caía mal, pero a veces la exasperaba en sus intentos de hacerla estudiar- pero con una belleza particular que se escondía detrás de los lentes – ¿acaso no sabia que ya existían armazones que eran casi invisibles?- ella cuando se levanto tenia todas las mejillas teñidas de rojo mientras que poco a poco caminaba hacia tatatatannn…. Miroku, lo gracioso fue que a Miroku le toco darle regalo a Sango, bueno no, lo realmente gracioso fue cuando Koga le dio su regalo a Ayame y ellos ya no se separaron después del "abrazo navideño" y así siguieron cada uno de los alumnos hasta que le toco a Sesshomaru.

Ya solo quedaban 4 personas con ella para dar su regalo: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo y… ella. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, la probabilidad para darle a una chica era muy alta, la probabilidad para darle a una chica que le cayera mal era baja y mas baja aun la probabilidad de darle a un hombre, por lo tanto era inexistente la probabilidad de darle al único hombre en la tierra que le gustaba.

Por primera vez, Kagome supo lo que era dar vueltas en círculo.

Sesshomaru se levanto y tomo la bolsa de regalo, camino y se la extendió a un InuYasha muy divertido que recibió la bolsa

-No te voy abrazar primito –

- como si quisiera abrazarte-

Sesshomaru regreso a su lugar lo suficientemente rápido como para dejar que la maestra los regañara por no sentir el espíritu de la navidad, ella estaría muy a gusto viendo todos esos acontecimientos de no ser porque su corazón latía a mil. En sus manos apretaba fuertemente el papelito con el nombre de la persona que le tocaba darle, y aunque ni ella misma lo creía rogo al cielo que le tocara Kikyo, claro que sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas porque en ese momento Kikyo ya tenia en sus manos una cajita envuelta y ahora la miraba con resentimiento y un notable enojo mientras tomaba una pequeña bolsa, fue entonces que comprendió la situación, Kikyo le daría su regalo a ella por lo tanto la única persona que faltaba de recibir era él, su eterno amor secreto.

El abrazo con su "doble" fue frio y sin ningún sentimiento de compañerismo, o sea que eran una roca aquellas dos, sin embargo cuando recordó que tenia que entregar su regalo al instante siguiente de repente le entraron ganas de seguir abrazándola pero se vería muy raro, se soltaron y el tiempo se hizo lento, paso a paso iba a su banca a sacar su hermoso regalo-ahora se daba de topes por darle el sí al osito- mientras que todos en el salón la miraban, hasta la maestra estaba demasiado atenta para su gusto, llego a su lugar jalo el cierre de su mochila (lentamente) y cuando hacia eso pensó que seria mas fácil si lo hacia rápidamente por lo que saco de un tiro al pobre osito y en un par de pasos ya estaba frente a Sesshomaru que se sorprendió de la mirada que tenia la morena ¿era vergüenza?. El peliplata se levanto de su asiento y recibió el extraño regalo. Una vez que lo tubo Sesshomaru en sus manos Kagome se giro para irse-escapar- a su lugar

-Falta el abrazo profesora- grito el tonto de Bankotsu que recibió las miradas asesinas de los protagonistas, pero el apoyo de la mayoría.

-Chicos el abrazo- ahí estaba la maestra a la que casi, casi ni le gustaba el chisme, ni siquiera se conmovió de la cara de sufrimiento de Kagome.

Kagome apenas iba girar cuando sintió que tomaban su brazo y la hacían girar, no asimilaba nada todavía, cuando reacciono se encontraba contra el ¿musculoso? cuerpo de su amor platónico, su corazón estaba sufriendo taquicardia ¿Qué no sabia que podía matarla si hacia eso?, claro que eso no era nada ya que después sintió en su cuerpo la sensación mas placentera de toda su vida cuando Sesshomaru le hablo al oído

Gracias, desviste haber gastado mas de lo previsto, te lo regresare.

Y con eso la soltó, y ya sin el aroma de él inundando su cerebro regreso a su asiento tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho. ¿Regresar? No lo comprendía

S&K

Una semana mas tarde mientras salía de la sala de cine lo comprendió

-¿Te gusto la película? – pregunto su acompañante, que por cierto era peliplata y tenia ojos dorados.

-Si, gracias por tener en cuenta mi nula feminidad – y es que la película no podía tener mas sangre

-Si fuera nula tu feminidad no tendrías esa marca en el cuello

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál marca? – pregunto mientras tocaba su propio cuello- ¿Qué hiciste Sesshomaru?

-Eres una novia muy ruidosa- termino diciendo mientras adelantaba unos pasos

-Aish, te odio peliplata engreído

El peliplata engreído volteo al escuchar el comentario y le dedico la más sexy de las sonrisas, solo él podía ser así de sexy.

Kagome murió.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas. Gracias por terminar de leer, esta historia la leí una y otra vez para evitar errores tanto ortográficos como en la narración, pero jeje después de tanto leer que ya no se. Con respecto al final espero les guste es algo uhm… raro…pero bueno ahora a agradecer.<strong>

_De los anteriores fics A:_

**Miss Sixty Cullen** por comentar Helado Napolitano, la Bella y la Bestia, Suavidad, Pasaje

**G.A-motoharu** por comentar La Bella y la Bestia y La Botella, Pasaje

**Sakura kunoichi no power** y por comentar la Botella

**Iosi e Iuki****, ****Saki sayuri** por comentar Suavidad y Pasaje

**marjugagu** por comentar Suavidad

**shinystar200****, ****hekate ama****, ****Coona****, ****Kaissa****, ****Terra001****y ****FiraLili** por sus comentarios en Pasaje.

* * *

><p><em>De la mas reciente historia Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me emociona mucho leerlos me dan ganas d seguir escribiendo mas y mas historias. Que bueno que les gusto. Un Sesshomaru modo sexy para ustedes:<em>

**La Lolisshhinniaa, Mey, Luna, ****Lilineth-chan****, ****roosrey****, ****Anika-san****, ****aledith****, sessho-mary, ****kiwiset****, Goshy, ****ISYLU****, ****NatShinigami****, ****hekate ama**** y ****Terra001**

Perdón por extenderme pero también quiero agradecer a los que pusieron mis historias como favoritos, me hacen muy muy feliz.

Espero que estén leyendo esto, y si a alguien no lo he mencionado por favor díganme. =)

Ahora si las dejo, espero les haya gustado esta historia… y pues tomare una semana de vacaciones y espero poder escribir algo mas o adelantar Video Music …aunque ya aprendí a que no debo hablar antes y mas porque mi obsesión por SUper Junior no ha disminuido, de hecho se ha hecho mas grande, pedí sus discos supongo k ya stoy perdida.

Cuídense mucho


End file.
